DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract) Attitude and Demographic Profiles for Precise Targeting (ADEPPT) will provide precisely targeted demographic and consumer data about Americans over 50, the "baby boom" generation. This varied market has been hard to reach with existing demographic marketing systems. Because this age group is not one market but many, ADePPT's specialized information will combine two information sources into a single, user-friendly data analysis product. Segmented, geographic, age-stratified data will be tied to information from ongoing consumer surveys to create a multi-dimensional portrait of the mature market. A flexible, relatively inexpensive, easy-to-use desktop delivery system will allow for customized analyses and output to print, spreadsheet, or mapping programs. Decision Demographics has already determined the scope and general content of the survey, surveyed research partners, and explored data delivery options and partner firms. Ongoing survey work includes developing, pretesting, and revising the questionnaire, creating the sample frame, monitoring data collection, and geocoding the results. An advisory panel of potential users will assist with this phase. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE